The Hidden Killer
by Ellysia
Summary: When another one of the squads cases turn dangerous will it have disastrous consequences for one or all of the SVU members?


**Disclaimer:**you know the wrap none of the characters belong to me they all belong to dick wolf. apart from Jason and Marlon Mareez which I'm not proud of!

**Just a heads up I'm an English viewer of SVU so please excuse me if some of my phrases aren't what you would use in America! Plus the fact I'm 14 and no doctor so any medical stuffs is all gonna be wrong...**

**Chapter one**

"Son of a bitch" Elliot murmured under his breath, the whole squad had been looking for Jason Mareez for almost three weeks now, and they were still no closer to finding the five time rapist and three time murderer. He was escalating and they knew it, if they didn't catch him, and soon there would be another victim.

They had tried to track his calls but all of them had been made from a pre payed cellphone, there were squad cars at his mothers house, and at protective detail at his ex wife's, but he still hadn't made contact with anybody. Slowly the whole squad began to become more desperate, time was running out and they knew it. Munch began checking Mareez's credit cards, whilst Olivia tracked his car. But still no luck.

Cragen was sitting in his office when the call came through, he listened to the details, occasionally grunting a response, before slamming the phone down and walking out into the squad room.

"Benson! Stabler!" He barked "get your asses down to Central Park, Mareez has struck again."

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other knowingly, Jason had likely killed again, in broad daylight, in a public place, and this meant he was either getting sloppy or more confident. Olivia and Elliot knew it was the latter as they grabbed their jackets and headed for Central Park

Olivia and Elliot walked up to the scene, which was covered over by a smattering of trees and bushes, automatically they pulled on their gloves as the walked over to an already present Melinda and asked what they had got.

"Unidentified White, Hispanic female found dead on arrival." Replied Melinda. "I'd say about mid to late twenties, been dead about two hours but it's hard to tell yet. Cause of death is a deep laceration to her chest. Evidence of vaginal tearing and rape. She also has lots of cuts and bite marks. I'm collecting D.N.A now."

Elliot and Olivia already knew who had done this though, the M.O was exactly the same as Jason Mareez's previous victims, gradually Mareez was starting to taunt the whole of the svu squad. One things for sure though, he wasn't getting away with it this time.

**Chapter two**

Back at the precinct they were still no closer to catching the sick twist bastard when Fin caught a lucky break. Mareez had a brother who had done time for attempted rape in prison but was released early for 'good behaviour'. Sometimes Fin wondered about the state the judicial system was in. His brother, Marlon Mareez owned a house on Long Island that nobody really knew about.

After telling the squad of his find, they were immediately sent out by Cragen, to investigate the house.

"Vests on!" He barked "and I don't want to see them coming off! We know Jason is armed and dangerous and we have to presume his brother is too."

After some mumbled agreement Cragen continued.

"Stay safe, and for god damn sake lets catch this son of a bitch!"

It didn't take long for the squad to arrive at the dilapidated house, Liv and Elliot crept up to the sleeping house with their guns drawn. Slowly they crept round to the back of the house, covering each other, looking for any signs of life. The back garden was overgrown and wild, in the corner was a small shed. Elliot crept over to it before leaping back In surprise as a half starved pit bull lunged at his throat. He was about to shoot when he noticed the dog was chained and couldn't get at him. Elliot walked back over to Olivia and agreed the place seemed empty but that they should try the front door anyway.

They walked up to the porch and Olivia knocked loudly on the front door.

"Marlon Mareez, N.Y.P.D open the door at come out with your hands in the air!" She yelled.

No reply.

"If you don't come out now we will be forced to break the door down! She roared again.

Minutes passed.

Still no reply...

Suddenly three shots could be heard firing, the bullets burst through the door straight towards Elliot and Liv. Elliot dived out the way but Liv was not so lucky. As the bullet struck her she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Liv!" Elliot screamed...

**Chapter three**

In the back of the ambulance Elliot clutched Olivia's hand. She noticed he was hanging onto her for dear life, she laughed before clutching her stomach because of the pain that laugh had caused.

"Relax" she sighed "the bullet proof vest is in more pain than me."

Luckily for her the vest had taken most of the damage leaving her with only a slight graze, a bruised stomach, and an annoying stomach ache. But in Elliot's mind it could have been so much worse...

Suddenly three shots could be heard firing, the bullets burst through the door straight towards Elliot and Liv. Elliot dived out the way but Liv was not so lucky. As the bullet struck her she fell to the floor clutching her stomach...

Fin watched on at the scene unfolding before him in horror, before leaping into action, along with his other brothers in blue he sped into the house. On the ground just inside the doorway was the gun, now lying empty. Flying through the house after a man who he recognised as Marlon, he caught up and leapt on him before snapping on the cuffs as tight as he could.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder of a police officer,

assisted rape and murder,

and preventing justice." Fin rattled off

"You have the right to remain silent,

Anything you do say,

can and will be used against you in a court of law,

You have the right to an attorney,

If you cannot afford one,

One will be appointed to you,

Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?

After hearing these rights do you wish to ask me any questions?

Marlon ignored his rights, saying he has nothing to do with anything his brother might have done and that he hadn't seen his brother in months.

"How did you know I was here about your brother then? Hmmm?" Fin retorted

Defeated, an angry Marlon replied "That bitch cop deserved everything she got"

After throwing that piece of scum into the back of a police car and sending him on his way to the 'comfiest' interrogation room they had at the precinct, Munch and Fin walked over to the ambulance to see how Olivia was. Seeing she was fine they stated that they all needed to get back to the precinct to try and get where Jason was, out of the piece of shit that is his brother.

**Chapter 4**

Marlon sat it what appeared to be the crummiest interrogation room in the whole building. He knew he had really done it, big time. He sat tentatively at the cold metal table his fingers drumming nervously. Suddenly the door slammed open, making the already nervous Marlon jump, and in walked an angry looking detective who he guessed was Detective Stabler. Behind him came a pretty brown haired detective, with the most beautiful looking chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen, he certainly knew what he'd like to do to her if he ever got the chance. From the slight blood stain on her shirt he could tell this was the famous Detective benson, who he had shot to kill. And, what a shame it would have been if he had succeeded because then he wouldn't have had the chance to look at her, imagine what he would do to her, and then imagine it again.

Detective stabler started to talk,

"Tell us where Jason is and we might go easy on the attempted murder charge" he fumed

Marlon laughed "you got nothin' on me detective"

"You tried to kill me and we've got 15 people who will back us up!" Olivia seethed

"Give us a deal" Marlon teased" and it might jog my memory as to where Jason is"

Olivia walked over to Marlon who had by this time stood up.

"**Tell us where Jason is!**" Olivia raged

Marlo turned to her, put his head close to hers, not caring about the pain his cuffs caused, and spat in her face

"You put me away and I'll get my revenge! I'll get my friends to hunt you down, take away your dignity by raping your cute little ass, and then they will torture you for days before you beg them to end it, and they will... but not for you, but for the ones you love! Yeh, that's right they'll ruin you and then kill the ones you need most!" He screamed his nose up against hers.

Olivia shook as Marlon was ripped away from her, she could here Elliot asking if she was okay, then she did what Olivia Benson never does, she sobbed...

"You put me away and I'll get my revenge! I'll get my friends to hunt you down, take away your dignity by raping your cute little ass and then they will torture you for days before you beg them to end it, and they will... but not for you, but for the ones you love! Yeh, that's right they'll ruin you and then kill the ones you need most!" Marlon screamed his nose up against hers.

Elliot started to drag the screaming Marlon away from the obviously shaken Olivia, before throwing him into a cell. Quickly he ran back to the interrogation room. Slowly he started to talk to Olivia, to ask if she was okay. When he got no reply he put his hand on her to gently shake her back to reality, but stopped as he felt her body shiver uncontrollably underneath his palm and then convulse into a wave of sobs. He comforted her as she cried, but the fact that she was crying terrified him.

**Chapter five**

Elliot walked into the squad room where various people were following various leads as to where Jason was. Elliot sat at his desk opposite Liv and hesitated a moment before asking if she was okay. Liv looked at him before saying,

"Marlon really got to me, but in a way I have to thank him. I haven't cried like that in a long time and I really needed to, he also reminded me that you're there if I need you, and because of that I'm not scared anymore... Thank you."

Elliot was relieved by that answer, but his brief moment of relief and happiness was swiped away when Cragen came over to tell him Jason had struck again.

**Chapter six**

_Apartment of Lacey Mockeridge_

_Manhattan_

Melinda didn't even need the detectives to ask before she started to rattle of the details.

"Lacey Mockeridge, white Hispanic female, 23 years old. Called 911 at 10:00am this morning with police arriving at 10:15am, pronounced dead on arrival, meaning there was a 15 minute window that she died in. Cause of death, deep laceration to her chest. There is also clear evidence of rape"

"Thanks Melinda" Olivia said in response

"Your welcome, just do us a favour? When you catch this guy give him an extra kick in the nuts for me."

Olivia and Elliot had seen enough, they headed back to the precinct where a smug looking Casey was waiting for them. She told them that she had gone to see Marlon under Cragen's orders, to see if she could make a deal with him in exchange for some information, and it had worked in their favour, because Marlon had waived his right to having a lawyer present, Casey had managed to get him to tell her everything they needed to find Jason whilst still giving him everything he deserved.

Olivia went over to look at the address Marlon had provided,

"Shit" she sighed under her breath

"Jason is living five blocks away from the precinct, right under our noses, but under the name Jacob Marlonz" she yelled to her partner.

Grabbing their jackets they drove for just five minutes until they reached their destination. They parked up and sat in wait to end another gruelling case.

**Chapter seven**

Two hours and three mugs of crappy coffee later Elliot saw someone matching Jason description across the street

"Liv" he started "three o'clock, guy matching Jason's description"

The both hoped out of the car whilst Olivia radioed in what was happening. Hands on guns they walked about 10 meters behind Jason for almost two blocks before he twigged who they were.

"We got a runner!" Liv yelled as they took chase

Olivia was just ahead of Elliot as he called through for backup, when Jason took a left down an alley. Olivia raced round the corner when suddenly Jason, who had been lying in wait for her with a piece of pipping, lunged at her. She screamed as the first blow landed at her stomach winding her, whimpering in pain he struck her once more, hard, round the head.

Elliot was seconds behind when he heard Olivia's ear piercing scream. He flew round the corner to see his semi conscious partner on the floor, she looked okay and didn't appear to be bleeding. So when he heard her plead for him to go after Jason, he did. Within seconds the chase was over. Elliot's gunshots had scared Jason into submission and he was cuffed, just as back up arrived.

Olivia lay on her back, something was wrong, she had been winded before but this was agony. She reached a hand tentatively up to her pounding head and almost fainted when she saw it had started to bleed, and heavily. She gathered the chase had ended and Jason was caught when she saw a blurred Elliot walk towards her, he asked if she was okay, and she nodded, in too much pain to speak. Elliot helped her stand when suddenly she doubled over in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh" she cried, as agonising pain ripped throughout her body, she was finding it harder to breath when suddenly she started coughing. She started to panic as she saw she was coughing up blood, too much blood. Everything seemed so distant as she collapsed, falling onto the hard concrete, then everything went black.

Elliot jogged back over to where Olivia was lying, "strange" he thought "why hasn't she got up yet". Then he saw the blood beginning to pool around her head.

"**LIV!**" He yelled as he reached her " "**Liv! Liv! Are you okay? Are you in pain?"**

He looked at her weak nod to both questions before trying to help her stand. He tightened his grip on her as she doubled over in pain screaming. Elliot started to panic, something was wrong.

"**HELP!** I need a bus!" Elliot cried out "**OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN!**"

He was helpless as he watched her struggle to catch her breath. All he could do was tell her it was going to be okay, and comfort her. He looked towards the gash on her head, there was blood, too much blood. Suddenly she started to cough. she couldn't stop. Almost immediately she started to choke up blood. Elliot lay her down on her side until the coughing subsided. Gently he eased her onto her back. He felt sick as he watched her eyes roll back into her head as her body started to fit...

**Chapter eight**

Elliot sat in the back of the ambulance staring at his partner, she looked so week so innocent. He quickly shook the though away knowing she would kick his ass if she ever heard him say that.

He sat watching her heart monitor, the gentle 'du dum' 'du dum' 'du dum' du dum' kept him in a trance like state, until the line went flat...

The ambulance pulled up outside Mercy five minutes after her heart stopped. The EMT pumped non stop at her chest as Elliot clutched desperately to his partners hand. The doctors pushed him away as they rushed her into the emergency room; a nurse held him back as he called for her.

Soon the whole squad was there, including Casey and Melinda, Cragen walked over to Elliot. He knew Liv had needed a bus but he didn't think it was that bad. Everyone crowded round El asking how Olivia was and if they could see her. The questions stopped as the look El gave them all was registered.

"Jason beat Liv up bad" he started to say " when I got to her, she had a huge wound on her head, she doubled over in pain, before she started to cough up blood. Then she collapsed, started to fit... On the way here... She flat lined"

Everyone froze in shock they didn't think it was that bad. For the next seven hours they sat in the family waiting room, not talking, with stone cold cups of coffee in their hand. Praying they would see their Olivia healthy again.

Tick tock...

tick tock...

tick tock...

tick tock...

Suddenly a voice shook them from their thoughts "family of Detective Benson?" A doctor asked.

"Yes!" Came the desperate cry from at least five of them.

"Detective Benson is out of theatre, she had a large internal bleed in her stomach due to a massive impact. She also had a bleed on the brain, which we have stopped and drained. If was touch and go for a while and she won't wake for at least another three days as we have put her into a medically induced coma, however, she will be fine." She smiled at them.

That was all they needed to here, Liv was going to be okay...

Author:

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing... Now I'm going to beg for reviews even if they are all horrible! Reviews are reviews after all... Plus the fact I don't want to waste my time if my stories are crap!


End file.
